This invention relates primarily to electronic video poker games, and more particularly to electronic video poker games that are single player games in which a player plays one or more poker hands against a pay table, and not against a dealer's hand. The player attempts to achieve final card combinations that are based on poker hand rankings. Typically an initial hand is dealt to the player and the player is allowed to discard unwanted cards and to replace the unwanted cards with replacement cards. The final poker hand is compared to a pay table to determine winning and losing hands. During the play of the game, the player may achieve special bonus hand combinations that allow the player the chance to achieve higher payouts.
The present invention has many variations with the common thread being that bonus payouts are available to the player when the player's initial hand has a one or more of a certain preselected combination of cards. In one variation, the player is provided a special pay table with higher payouts whenever the player is dealt a starting hand of a certain preselected combination of cards, such as Three-of-a-Kind. In another variation, the player is provided an additional poker hand to play whenever the player is dealt a starting hand of a certain preselected combination of cards, such as Three-of-a-Kind. In still another variation, the player is taken to a bonus round whenever the player's initial poker hand is a certain preselected combination of cards, such as a Straight or Better. In yet another variation, whenever the player receives a predetermined starting hand, the player is offered the opportunity to exchange his starting hand for one or more different starting hands. In still another variation, the player is offered the opportunity to buy additional starting hands of the same cards when the player receives a predetermined starting hand.